Beautiful Stranger
by MissBarry
Summary: A student called Becky meets a beautiful stranger
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Stranger

The single life was great as Becky knew all too well. Applying her mascara on a Friday night had become a ritual. She heard her flatmate shouting her name as she applied the last cote.

"Almost done!" Becky yelled. She took one last look in the mirror and decided she liked the reflection staring back at her. Her long red hair was sleek and straight, she had persuaded Carly to do her hair in a new style. She grabbed her purse and followed Carly out of the front door of their apartment.

They clambered into a taxi and it set off for a club on Sunset Boulevard. The passed many famous Hollywood landmarks. This what Becky loved most about living in L.A, taking photographs and drawing pictures was her life, selling them was the harder part. The taxi stopped and they climbed out, Carly paid the driver then slid her arm into Becky's, "Oh how I love being single,".

Becky laughed, "Come on Carl, let's go get them,". The 2 girls walked through the club's doors.

Becky & Carly made their way towards the bar. It was a bohemian type place, there were a few snooker tables scattered around and Becky recognised a few paintings that were placed on the wall behind the bar. A small stage caught Becky's eye, a very attractive man was playing guitar with a band. She recognised him but wasn't sure if she believed it.

"Earth to Becky,". Carly snapped her fingers in Becky's face.

Becky tore her eyes away from the attractive man, "Red wine yum, cheers Carly,".

Carly rolled her eyes. She knew why Becky had been daydreaming, a man.

The attractive man onstage lifted his sunglasses up and winked at Becky, she flushed and returned with her most glamorous smile. He put his hand to his heart as the song finished. Everyone in the club whooped and clapped.

"You know who you just smiled at don't you,". Carly handed Becky a glass. "That's Johnny Depp,".

Becky choked on her wine "Really? Oh my gosh. I thought I recognised him but couldn't quite believe it,".

"Recognised who?" A deep, sexy voice asked from behind her.

Becky turned around and was face to face with the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, he removed his sunglasses and his brown eyes stared deep into her blue ones which caused her shiver. His brown hair hung loosely around his shoulders, his knife-blade cheekbones became more profound as he smiled at her.

"Uh you,". Beck stuttered nervously, flushing a deep shade of magenta.

Johnny laughed then turned to Carly, "Is it ok if I borrow your friend?"

Carly who had seen many celebrities, was good at keeping her cool "Sure,".

"Thank you,". Johnny stuck out his hand gratefully "Just call me Johnny,".

"I'm Carly,". Carly could feel her heart beat faster, his hands felt strong & fleshy, she didn't want to let go.

"Come with me,". Johnny whispered in Becky's ear. His hand slid into hers and with her free one, she waved goodbye to Carly.

"Where are we going?" Becky asked, she couldn't stop staring at his beautiful face, she wondered what it would feel like to have her lips locked with his.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued….

"Somewhere where we can talk,". Johnny led her down the moonlit L.A street, many sane people were now tucked up in bed and only hookers & drunk students roamed in the night. Johnny stopped when he came to a small shop doorway, he pushed the door slightly, it appeared to be open then stepped inside.

"I used to jam in here with my band,". Johnny let go of Becky's hand and fondled an old guitar which was propped up against the counter.

"The Kids?" Becky smiled and closed the door. She was in fact a major Johnny fan, seen all of his movies and owned many biographies. It was hard to see where Johnny was in the dark. "Where are you?" She laughed flinging out her arms to see where she was going. As she did so, she felt her hands run over a smooth delicate face which she knew belonged to Johnny. She let her hands roam higher, his hair felt soft against her skin and she stroked it.

Johnny who was enjoying this moment, didn't want to spoil it, but was desperate to see Becky's face. He reached forward past Becky's head and flicked the switch on. The lights flickered on and anyone who might have been watching would have thought these two were lovers. But, staring into Becky's shiny blue eyes, Johnny realised he only wanted to talk to her. Sex didn't seem important right now and he didn't want to use her.

Becky saw Johnny staring and withdrew her hands "I'm sorry,".

Johnny took her hands in his "You've got nothing to be sorry about, come and sit down,". He led her to an old red sofa towards the back of the shop. They both sat down gingerly.

"Oh yes,". Johnny laughed "I don't even know your name,". He looked at the beautiful stranger sitting beside him and felt very foolish. What kind of person leads a stranger to a very intimate place and forgets to ask their name?

"I'm Becky,". Becky smiled.

"Becky,". Johnny repeated, then smiled. "Well Becky, would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Or something stronger?"

"Coffee please, black with two sugars,". Becky took off her black jacket, it was starting to get rather warm. She folded her jacket nervously in her arms.

Johnny took the jacket from her and placed it on the counter where the old guitar stood. His brown eyes met with hers and Becky felt safe, she knew she could trust him.

"Black coffee coming up,". Johnny said then made his way towards the kitchen area. Becky followed him, intrigued.

Johnny grinned at her, "So you like The Kids then?" He got out two mugs from a grotty cupboard and filled them with coffee granules and sugar.

"Of course,". Becky watched in awe as Johnny Depp made her some coffee.

Johnny handed her a mug filled with sweet, black coffee.

"Thank you,". Becky took the mug from him gratefully.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking,". Johnny sipped his own coffee carefully not taking his eyes off Becky.

"21, 22 this year,". Becky took a sip from the mug and warm, sweet liquid ran down her throat.

"Ah, very young,". Johnny smiled and took another sip of coffee. He swung himself onto the kitchen counter, still watching Becky closely. "You got your whole life ahead of you,".

Becky sighed "Unfortunately,". She slumped against the refrigerator

Johnny reached forward and with his free hand brushed her chin, "You're a beautiful young woman who can take on the world, keep your chin up eh?"

"I'll try to,". Becky smiled. Johnny's hand felt soft like his face. She wondered if the rest of his body was a soft. She downed her cup then placed it into the small sink next to the refrigerator.

"That was quick,". Johnny laughed then downed his own cup. He got off from the counter, placed the cup in the sink then turned to Becky who was standing beside him. "Do you want to go for a walk Becky?" He spoke to Becky as if she was the most significant person in the world.

"I'd like that,". Becky beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky felt like she was on top of the world. Here she was strolling down the street hand in hand with Johnny Depp.  
"I feel like I've know you forever,". Johnny laughed.  
"We have,". Becky said daringly. "We lived together in another world thousands of years ago,".  
Her blue shone so brightly, Johnny felt this to be true. "And were we lovers?" He asked more seriously.  
Becky smiled shyly "Yes, yes we were,".  
Johnny took both of her hands in his and kissed them delicately. Her skin soft against his lips, he did not avert his gaze as he did so.  
Becky felt the colour come back to her face, was this really happening?

Johnny let go of her hands and stroked her face gently, not once did he take his eyes from her. He was falling in love, he leaned forward and brushed his cheek against hers, he then withdrew, he didn't want to take advantage.

"Don't stop,". Becky touched his arm.

Johnny leaned forward again, but this time, his lips locked with hers and they shared a small, intimate kiss.

"I liked that,". Becky said timidly, her heart was in her mouth and she looked at Johnny who gave her a small, shy smile. He then leaned forward to whisper in her ear

"I'm falling for you,". He breathed.

Becky nodded "Me too,".

"Do you want to come back to my hotel room?" Asked Johnny as they begun to walk down the moonlit street hand in hand again. "I have coffee,". He added brightly.

"How on earth could I refuse?" Becky giggled. "I'll call Carly first, she'll be wondering where I am,". She took her phone out of her jacket pocket then punched in Carly's number, it rang 5 times before a slurred voice answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hhello,". The voice appeared to be Carly's.  
"Hiya,". Becky spoke into the mouth piece. "I'm with Johnny and I'm going back to his place. I'll see you tomorrow,".  
"You whore,". Carly said loud enough for Johnny to hear, he smirked.

Becky flushed and switched her phone off, "she's in a bad mood,". Becky slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket.  
"So i could hear,". Johnny laughed and flicked his hair out his eyes. He put his arm around Becky's shoulder and pulled her into a warm hug. Johnny felt Becky's hair tickle his nose and breathed in her scent, coffee mixed with chanel no 5, she smelt good. He stroked her back gently, they stood in the middle of the moonlit street embraced for 5 whole minutes. Johnny didn't want to let her go.

"Becky,". He whispered in her ear. "I don't want to loosen my grip,".  
Becky smiled, she was glad Johnny couldn't see her flushed face, "me neither,". She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
After a further 5 minutes, Johnny let go of her and grasped her hand tightly. He pulled Becky along the pavement that was illuminated by street lights. "Come on,". He grinned at her.  
Becky thought LA looked much different at night, much more romantic and peaceful. She hoped and prayed this wasn't a dream.  
Johnny smiled at Becky as he felt her hand stroke his jacket. "What are you doing?"  
Becky felt stupid, "just making sure you're real,". She pulled her hand away and slipped it back in her jeans pocket. In the corner of her eye, she saw a very tall building that had big gold front doors and a long red carpet was stretched out right in front of them.

"Here we are,". Johnny beamed. And led Becky towards the big gold doors. Johnny wiped his forehead with his free hand, he could feel his hands starting to sweat. Glancing at Becky, the most beautiful and charming girl he'd met in a long time, he smiled.  
"This is amazing,". Becky stuttered, she hoped she was posh enough to go inside. smoothing down her black skinny jeans and baby doll top, she turned to Johnny. "Will I do?"  
Johnny hadn't taken his eyes off her, he thought she looked stunning. When her blue eyes met his, he flushed slightly. "You look beautiful, shall we?"  
Becky linked her arm in his and they walked inside the glamerous hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

The hotel was magnificent, the walls were deep red and there were many people bustling around them

The hotel was magnificent, the walls were deep red and there were many people bustling around them. Johnny led Becky to a nearby elevator and slipped an arm around her waist.  
"3rd floor please,". Johnny announced. The lift sped upwards and when it reached the 3rd floor, the elevator gave a little "ting".

Becky followed Johnny down a spacious, well lit corridor which was completely deserted.  
"I have the whole floor to myself,". Johnny unlocked the door furthest away from the elevator and let Becky pass. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, here she was with Johnny Depp in a swanky hotel room with a lucious red sofa, jacuzzi and (she gasped when finding the bedroom) a huge four poster bed.

"Oh Johnny this is spectacular!" She threw herself on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. The white angels seemed to be dancing. Becky knew they were looking down on her.  
Johnny laughed as the young woman messed up the bedcovers, he threw himself down beside her and leaned on his elbow to watch her gaze at the angels.  
Becky felt Johnny's eyes on her and flushed, she turned and met his gaze. Johnny reached out and touched Becky's long red hair  
"When we hugged earlier, your hair smelt good,". He laughed nervously.  
"Yours did too,". She stroked his hair like she'd done before, her touch caused Johnny to shiver, he knew he wanted her there and then however... he let go of her hair and sat up.

"What's the matter?" Becky scrambled up and sat beside him.  
"Nothing sweetheart,". Johnny put his arm around her and kissed her head. Johnny felt like his head was spinning, he knew he wanted this girl, he'd known it from the moment he'd set eyes on her. She was beautiful, charming, polite...  
"Are you hungry?" He half-whispered.  
"No,". Becky replied "I'm tired,". She yawned and fell back on the bed.  
What Johnny wanted to do most was to lie down next to her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, run his hand up her... Johnny got up from the bed.  
Becky breathed in and out softly. Johnny carefully covered her with the duvet and left her to sleep. "She's exhausted poor little girl,". Johnny smiled and turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky awoke the next morning to Johnny singing

Becky awoke the next morning to Johnny singing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Smiling to herself, she moved closer to the beautiful sound. Her feet padded lightly on the soft so no sound was made.  
Her smile stretched when she saw Johnny. His hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and he had a bath robe wrapped around him. A big full-length mirror stood before him and his brown eyes caught Becky gazing. Flushing slightly, he turned around.  
"Was I bad?" He studied Becky's face carefully.  
"You were good,". She said shyly.  
Johnny smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?" He took Becky by the hand and led her into a small, compact kitchen. It was the same colour as the bedroom, cream with dancing angels. She leaned against the counter as Johnny made coffee.  
"I don't eat much breakfast,". He laughed and handed her a cup. "Just coffee and a cigarette,".  
"I don't smoke,". Becky sipped her coffee.  
"Good for you," Johnny smiled. "Nasty habit,".

Becky hadn't looked in the mirror for a while... did she look a mess? She sensed Johnny liked how she looked.. she liked the fact he couldn't take his eyes off her. His eyes were on her now.. Becky took a sip of coffee but instead of going in her mouth, went on last nights clothes.  
"Oh shit!" She swore and put the coffee cup on the counter.  
Johnny grabbed a cloth from the sink and gently mopped up the coffee. The coffee had stained her top just above the left breast, she felt the cloth in Johnny's hands dab lightly on her and she swallowed nervously.  
"All gone,". Johnny threw the cloth in the sink.  
"Sorry,". She apologised. "Me being clumsy,".  
"It's ok," Johnny smiled. "Do you want to get a change of clothes?"  
Becky nodded slowly.. "Sooo i'm allowed to come back?"  
"Of course you are!" He reached out and stroked her cheek. Johnny wanted to do so much more... he stepped forwards and gently stroked her lower back, if Becky wanted him to go further.. he would.  
Becky closed her eyes while Johnny caressed her, she was dreaming, she must be, she then felt a pair of soft lips on hers and a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Johnny," She gasped.  
"Yes,". Johnny murmured.  
"Don't stop,". Becky kissed him back, she'd never kissed anyone like this before. She slipped her arms around his neck...


End file.
